In practical Radio Frequency (RF), the phase of an In-phase (I) component is never completely orthogonal to the phase of a Quadrature (Q) component, and the I gain is never exactly the same as the Q gain, which is known as IQ imbalance. The IQ imbalance deteriorates Error Vector Magnitude (EVM). Supposing the amplitude imbalance gain is g and the phase imbalance factor is θ, the theoretic mathematic model of the RF IQ imbalance is:
      [                                                      u              I                        ⁡                          (              k              )                                                                                      u              Q                        ⁡                          (              k              )                                            ]    =            [                                    1                                0                                                                              -                g                            ×                              sin                ⁡                                  (                  θ                  )                                                                                        g              ×                              cos                ⁡                                  (                  θ                  )                                                                        ]        ⁡          [                                                                  s                I                            ⁡                              (                k                )                                                                                                        s                Q                            ⁡                              (                k                )                                                        ]      
In the formula above, sI(k) is the I signal of the baseband signal, SQ(k) is the Q signal of the baseband signal, uI(k) is the distorted I signal, and uQ(k) is the distorted Q signal.
In the prior art, the method for correcting the received I signal and Q signal is roughly below:
      1.    ⁢                  ⁢    Calculating    ⁢                  ⁢    g    =                                          2            ⁢                          〈                                                I                  ⁡                                      (                    t                    )                                                  ⁢                                  I                  ⁡                                      (                    t                    )                                                              〉                                      .                                  ⁢        2.            ⁢                          ⁢      Calculating      ⁢                          ⁢              sin        ⁡                  (          θ          )                      =                            2          g                ⁢                              〈                                          I                ⁡                                  (                  t                  )                                            ⁢                              Q                ⁡                                  (                  t                  )                                                      〉                    .                                          ⁢          3.                ⁢                                  ⁢        Calculating        ⁢                                  ⁢                  cos          ⁡                      (            θ            )                              =                                                  1              -                                                sin                  2                                ⁡                                  (                  θ                  )                                                              .                                          ⁢          4.                ⁢                                  ⁢        Calculating        ⁢                                  ⁢                                                            A                =                                  1                  g                                                                                                        C                =                                  -                                                            sin                      ⁡                                              (                        θ                        )                                                                                    g                      ⁢                                                                                          ⁢                                              cos                        ⁡                                                  (                          θ                          )                                                                                                                                                                                            D                =                                                      1                                          cos                      ⁡                                              (                        θ                        )                                                                              .                                                                        
5. Compensating for the IQ imbalance through:
      [                                                      I              ′                        ⁡                          (              t              )                                                                                      Q              ′                        ⁡                          (              t              )                                            ]    =            [                                    A                                0                                                C                                D                              ]        ⁡          [                                                  I              ⁡                              (                t                )                                                                                        Q              ⁡                              (                t                )                                                        ]      
In the formula above, I(t),Q(t) are the received uncorrected I signal and Q signal respectively, and I′(t),Q′(t) are the corrected I signal and Q signal respectively.
However, the foregoing calculation method shows that the prior art uses hardware or software to correct the I signals and Q signals in the baseband signals, and that the signal processing involves extraction and computation of trigonometric functions, which results in a huge computation load of the device or software and increases complexity of the device or software.